Don't Stop
by CrackedMetal
Summary: Set in Bad Girls. Want, take, have. Buffy doesn't even need to be told this time. Fuffy. Please review. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Okay, hope all you guys like this. It is Femmslash so if you don't like it don't read it! It just popped into my head randomly and I thought I'd see if anyone else liked it. So, here it is.**

**Summary: Set during Bad Girls. In this fic. I am pretending that there is a day between when Faith and Buffy are dancing in the club to when they go see Balthazar and what should have happened between them. ONE-SHOT**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything to do with or in relation to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did there was four things I'd do differently. 1. Buffy would be the gay one, not Willow. 2. There would have been a season 8. 3. Buffy and Spike never would have been together. And 4. Buffy would have forgiven Faith a lot easier and they would have been a lot… friendlier. Lol.**

* * *

Buffy and Faith walked from the Bronze back to Buffy's house, having the place to themselves since Joyce was somewhere else picking up art for the gallery for the next two days.

On the walk home Buffy could tell something was up, things were different. There was a strange, awkwardness in the silence she shared with Faith, something that had never been there before. She thought back through everything that had happened that day, trying to come up with something she might have done wrong, but the brunette had seemed fine at the club. Now however she didn't keep up with the teasing banter as she usually did, just let the silence linger, her face angled towards the ground as she walked.

They reached the house and ventured inside, silently putting "Bring It On" in the DVD player – Faith rolling her eyes at Buffy's choice of movie – and sat beside each other on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in-between them.

About fifteen minutes into it and Faith couldn't stand it anymore. Never had her courage deserted her and she wouldn't let her stupid feelings make this any different. Just like always she suddenly blurted out what she had been thinking about since they left the Bronze, hoping Buffy wouldn't read into it too much.

'Yo B, what is with you and Angy-boy man?' Buffy looked at her curiously, obviously not understanding the question. 'You. Angel.' She spoke as if to a small child, causing Buffy's eyebrows to contract and her nose to scrunch up. 'Makin' with the smoochies?' _Oh my god, I can't believe I just used the word "smoochies", what are these SunnyD folk-people doing to me? _She thought shocked at her own words.

She continued. 'I thought all that was behind you? Over and all that?'

Buffy shrugged, wondering why Faith would ask such a thing. She sounded almost… jealous. Suddenly the conversation she had with the gang a few weeks ago came back to her, when they had asked her if she had a "new guy". _Really we're just good friends. _That's what she had said… As she watched Faith now, in one split second she realized how she might have been lying. She thought back to all the time she'd spent with Faith since the girl had arrived in Sunnydale.

At first she had been jealous because her friends had been able to spend so much time with her, indeed that was the real reason, not the jealousy of loosing her friends to the brunette as she had pretended in front of her friends, watcher and mother.

Then she remembered the numerous times when she had wanted nothing more than for Faith to let her in so she could help the girl she felt so drawn to, especially after everything with Kakistos. She had believed it to be a thing between slayers but had never felt anything like it when Kendra was around.

She studied her face for just a second longer, for the first time realizing how beautiful the girl was and couldn't believe she was thinking and feeling these things about another girl.

All of this rushed through her head within three seconds before she answered Faith's question.

'We are… over I mean. I don't know, guess it was just adrenalin or something. Actually now that I think about it, when I kissed him there was something missing… I don't know.' She turned and offered a slight smile to the brunette next to her.

Faith nodded, trying not to show her joy and relief at the blonde's words on her face, and succeeding. Buffy didn't know what to think and went back to the movie.

There was another ten minutes of silence, this time the comfortable type – both realizing something about themselves that they hadn't been previously willing to admit. Not knowing the other girl was going through the exact same thing.

Faith had shocked herself at the Bronze, having such a violent reaction to seeing Buffy and Angel kissing. She almost wanted to shove all the men away from her and go throw up in the girls bathroom, but curved the impulse and continued to sway to the music, choosing to live in denial… That had only lasted as long as there was music though; all the thoughts came rushing back when they were once again alone in silence.

Ten minutes later they both reached for popcorn, their hands meeting accidentally in the bowl. Suddenly, everything froze, their hands suspended still in the popcorn bowl, a millimeter away from each other. They both felt the shock as their skin came into contact.

Neither girl let their eyes stray from the television screen, thinking if they meet the others eye than it could all be taken back if it didn't work out the way both hoped it would.

Faith slowly moved her hand towards where she instinctively knew Buffy's was. Her fingers brushed the back of Buffy's left hand, feeling the soft skin, relishing in it.

Buffy drew in a shaky breath, not moving.

Faith's slim fingers ran gently up and down Buffy's, the blonde stretching hers out slightly and moving them to gently encourage her.

Faith couldn't believe she had let her get this far and let herself look over at Buffy to see her reaction and she ran her fingers now over the palm of Buffy's hand, intertwining their fingers and clutching the blondes tightly and yet softly at the same time.

Electricity was running between them and yet neither dared say a word in fear of breaking the perfect moment.

Faith slowly raised their twined hands to her mouth, hesitating before placing a feather light kiss on the back of Buffy's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Buffy close her eyes and draw in another shaky breath.

Not knowing how to take the reaction Faith gently started to lower their hands, not wanting to push Buffy too far. But her next words stopped their descent and her heart.

'Don't stop.' The words were quieter than a whisper, and had Faith not been a slayer she wouldn't have caught them but she was. And she did.

Finally Buffy turned her intense green gaze on the girl who had shifted her perceptions on the entire world. She began to lean towards her.

Faith closed the rest of the distance quickly, desperately. Their lips touched. It wasn't light or soft, Buffy wouldn't have expected it to be. Their lips locked together, the need for the intimate contact pushing them to ignore their growing need for oxygen. Faith pull away for only a millisecond, coming back and running her tongue along Buffy's lower lip, begging for entrance.

She received it and as their tongues mingled neither girl could remember ever feeling so utterly content and complete – as cheesy as it sounded.

The movie long forgotten, the popcorn bowl was knocked to the ground as Faith moved forward, gently pushing Buffy back to lye across the sofa, their lips never leaving contact with each other. For a moment her old saying _want, take, have. _She knew this was different, she didn't just want Buffy, she needed her. Besides, it seemed as though Buffy had gotten the hang of that saying already, se had no idea Buffy had the guts to say anthing to her yet she surprised her when it was her who verbally started the whole affair.

Faith wrapping her arms securely around Buffy's waist, bringing them impossibly closer and they both moaned softly at the contact. Buffy wrapped her arms more tightly around the taller girls neck and pulling her down so their bodies lay flat against each other.

They broke off to breath and Faiths lips traveled down the petite girls neck, sucking and licking in just the right places, leaving Buffy moaning and panting for more. As their lips melded perfectly together once again Faith released one of her hands from around her waist and slid it up, over her stomach to the small, soft breast she had longed to see and touch since she saw the other slayer.

Buffy arched into her hand and ripped her mouth from Faiths, moaning louder this time, their kissing becoming harder and more desperate and Faith pinched her nipple through her bra.

Their thighs slipped in-between each other's at some point and were now rubbing deliciously against each other. Faith quickly removed Buffy's shirt and bra, looking down upon her, taking in her beauty, for just a second before lowering her head and taking one perfect nipple into her mouth, moaning at the taste and almost forbidden nature of what she was doing – what she thought she'd never had the chance to do.

Buffy reached down and cupped the back of Faith's head, holding her gently in places as she moaned, unbelieving of the feelings she was having.

'Oh God Faith,' she couldn't help but moan out though her panted breaths as Faith gently and lovingly bit at the nub in her mouth.

Buffy pulled her back up suddenly, needing to feel the girls soft lips against her own, their mouths coming into sweet contact once again, at the same time as quickly, more quickly than she ever had before, removing the girls jeans, leaving her in only her panties.

This kiss was cut short however as Faith pulled back, a slightly cautious look on her face.

Buffy reached up and stroked her cheek, tucking a stray bit of hair behind the girl's ear. 'What is it baby?' It surprised her how easily the endearment fell from her lips as she gazed lovingly at the girl, still breathing irregularly.

'It's just, I want this to be different Buffy.' Faith began, for once wanting to open up about her feelings. 'I don't want you to be a girl I had sex with straight away and have it not mean anything.' She lowered her head, unable to resist pecking Buffy on the lips once again, quickly this time.

'But it would mean something Faithy.'

Faith nodded and stroked Buffy's cheek delicately. 'I know but… please, can we just wait?' She said. Buffy couldn't resist the soft look in her eye and nodded, smiling.

They didn't feel the need to talk about how and why this had happened. All they knew was that it had and they were both more than happy about it. They would deal with everything else later.

Faith gently lowered herself against the cushioned side of the sofa and pulled Buff into her, her arm around her waist and Buffy's arm winding beneath hers in the same position on her more olive skinned waist, laying her head on Faiths shoulder and snuggling closer.

They didn't bother returning the lost pieces of clothes, liking the contact the lack of them brought.

Their legs twined intimately together and Faith kissed Buffy's forehead as they both closed their eyes, tired after a long day.

'Buffy?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you… more than i thought i could.' She whispered, this time no hesitance in her voice.

'I love you to Faithy.'

**A/N Okay, so I know this was terribly clique and all that but I just felt like writing it. This is a one-shot so please don't ask me to write more.**

**REVIEW!!! Pretty Please! **


End file.
